The modern game of golf is based was invented in the 15th century along the links of the Scottish coast line. The game is based upon the use of various clubs to advance a ball into a “cup” on each of 18 different holes of a golf course. Each swing a golfer takes at the ball is considered a “stroke” and is counted toward the total score. The number of strokes a player takes through an entire round of golf is the player's score. The player with the lowest score wins the golf game.
In order to properly play golf, a player must be able to advance the golf ball predictable distances. Clubs known as “woods” are large headed clubs used for advancing the golf ball a long distance while “irons” are flat steel faced clubs used for shorter distances. Common to all players and necessary for advancing the golf ball requires that the player be able to consistently execute three fundamental aspects of the game; namely the stance, the grip and the swing.
The stance of a player requires that the shoulders and feet must be square with the ball and the feet firmly planted. This is known as “addressing” the ball and is necessary for the player to be able to repeat body positioning for each swing.
The grip requires both hands clasped around the club handle wherein pressure is exerted by the last three fingers on the left hand (for right handed players) and two middle fingers on the right hand. Many players further link the little finger on the front right hand under the forth finger on the back left hand. The grip must also be repeatable so that the player develops a consistency with feet and hand positioning.
The swing is the final but equally important component requiring the golfer to and swing the club across their body and over the shoulder. The player must keep their head down while swinging the club as the face strikes the ball and followed through by allowing the club head to wrap around the opposite shoulder.
The ability to play well requires that the individual practice the swing. The more the individual practices the swing the better the body will be to accommodate such movement to the point it becomes predictable allowing the individual to use different clubs of different weights and sizes, with nearly the same swing, allowing for predictability of ball advancement distances. In this respect, an individual who has developed a good swing may be able to use the same swing wherein the use of a driver may be used to advance the ball 300 yards while the use of 6 iron with the same swing can be used to advance a ball 185 yards.
Once an individual has adapted a swing to the point it is a natural trained function, such as walking, then the individual can concentrate on various other factors that would affect ball placement such as wind, sand and water hazards, trees, hilly terrain, and so forth.
The problem arises in that the ability to practice the swing, stance and grip while off the course is limited to practice ranges and a number of exercise devices that are directed in an effort to assist an individual in adjustment of the swing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,966,203 discloses a resistance type device that attaches a net around the head of the club and, by using a weight that is attached to a line, imparts a resistance to the swing. This device does not allow for the exercise of a natural swing as the use of any resistance at the end of the club introduces a cantilever extension that may impart a twist to the player's swing.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,847,234 employs an elastic member which attaches to the golf grip to resist the golfer's swing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,558,302 discloses a muscle training and development device providing resistance at the distal end of the grip. This device does permit exercise indoors as the length of the club handle permits indoor swinging.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,002 discloses yet another golf club handle for use indoors having a line attached to the distal end of the grip. This device develops a similar swing as the upper mentioned patents by attaching resistance to the distal end of the grip and in this particular case a series of pulleys provides a weight at the end of the line for the resistance.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,835 discloses a golf training and exercise device wherein a flexible, soft grip is attached to one end of the elastic band purposes of developing the hand grip.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,039,091 discloses an elaborate exercise machine having a fly wheel with the variable resistance in order to provide resistance for assisting in golf swings, baseball bat swings, canoeing strokes, football kicks, tennis serves and so forth.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,801 discloses a golf swing muscle strengthener and swing developer which has a structural member secured to a golf club wherein weights are suspended from the members so that they are directly below the golfer's grip to provide resistance through a controlled range.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,882 discloses a resistance exercise device for strengthening a golf swing. The golf club is attached to a telescoping rod that allows the golf club to engage resistance as rotated around a pivot point.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,579,214 discloses a golf exercise and training apparatus which employs a L-shaped member to transfer resistance from a plurality of pulleys and cables on stacks of weights to a hand hold bar.
The prior art devices all require engagement of a full club making it impractical for indoor use or when a partial club is used, attachment only to a distal end limiting the benefit of the device.